Gremlin Scare
by Extrememenerd1992
Summary: Gizmo is running and the TARDIS appears. Out came the doctor's seventh incarnation and Ace. Will the and Billy stop the Gremlins and save Clamptenfalls? And will there be other doctors? Sorry the process is taking longer I got SCHOOL to deal with. ALSO, please read previous stories and future stories!
1. Chapter 1

Fright scare

A little furry creature is running for its life when it saw a bright light and it said, "Bwight light, Bwight light!" Then appeared a police public call box. Out of it came a man in a hat and white coat. It was the seventh incarnation of the doctor. And he said, "Hello, what is your name?"

"Gizmo!" Gizmo responded.

At that moment little green creature started running towards the doctor so the doctor started running and he said, "Ace! Run!"

With that Ace ran out of the TARDIS and ran with the doctor who was holding Gizmo.

Before…

It was dark in Billy Peltzer's room as he woke up he kissed his wife, Kate Peltzer good morning. Then he went to Gizmo and said good morning and Gizmo responded, "Morning!" and then the little mogwi mumbled in its little language.

Then Billy walked to his only child, Zack's room and said, "rise and shine you have school."

The day was show and tell. Zack was planning to sneak Gizmo with him to school for show and tell…


	2. Chapter 2

Cute beginnings

Zack went on the bus with his pal Ralph and he said, "Zack what are you bringing for show and tell?"

Zack replied, "Well I'll show you now! Come on and poke your head out Gizmo!"

He unzipped the bag and out came a little furry head with big bald ears. It then said, "Gizmo!"

At that moment Zack's rival, Ilene let out a shriek and cried, "What is that?!"

Gizmo then went back in the bag and zipped it up. Zack then replied, "You probably had too much cooties for breakfast!" (Note: Cooties are fake and are mere child's joke. I only added that to make this realistic. As we all know little boys aren't fans of girls. Then they become teens and that's a different story that I'm not writing…)

Missing (Bum Bum Buh!)

When it was time for show and tell Zack went to his bag to get Gizmo but when he reached to grab him... THERE WAS NOTHING THERE! Zack began to freak! He didn't know where to look! Plus what would his parents think… MEANWHILE AT THE BATCAVE/BATHROOM… Gizmo just got wet after batman just got done washing his hands and now little furry balls were forming new Mogwais and as we all know… THEY'RE EVIL!

It was then Gizmo ran.

AUTHORS NOTE: Clampston falls is 's town if you watched Gremlins 2 the new batch at the end you see he plots it. Also it's on the out scurts of Gotham. BATCAVE BATHROOM!


	3. Chapter 3

From where we started

They all ran into the Batcave/bathroom where Scruffy the janitor was cleaning. Then 2 more police boxes materialized. Out of them came the 5th and 6th doctors. It was then when Ace asked, "Who are they Professor?"

"My name is the Doctor and they are me!" Grouched the 7th doctor.

Then you could hear scratching on the door, IT WAS GREMLINS! They all laughed and screeched. It was then when scruffy said, "Batman and I will fight them off just get out through the janitor's closet."

As Batman and Scruffy were clawed from limb to limb, the doctors, Gizmo, and Ace left through the janitors closet.

The fun begins :D

In the Cafeteria, the Gremlins were partying, and the striped gremlin called, SPIKE, was eating everything! Cakes, Spray can cheese, and TACOS! They even hacked into the sound system and they were dancing to the information society (NOTE: A cool band from the best decade ever… THE 80's!)


	4. Chapter 4

3 doctors vs gremlins!

The doctors noticed it was 7:05 A.M. and they realized their chance. It was then the 5th doctor said, "Ok Ace there is a simple solution to a very funny problem, you see… Gremlins or known as Silurian test pets, die in the sunlight because the Silurians thought they would never see the sun again but they were wrong and that's why there is a simple problem."

Back in the cafeteria…

Glasses, chairs, and plates were being broken in the fun of the small green creatures.

"We mussssss fine Gizzzmohhh!" Moaned SPIKE.

All the gremlins began to run and looking until they were over a covered glass dome. Then the doctors pulled it off the glass and the rising sun made the gremlins melt into little muddy puddles. Then the sixth doctor said, "There's still one more and that is the leader. We have to stop it."

"But where will we look professors?" Asked Ace.

At that moment all the doctors grouched, "We prefer to be called the DOCTOR!"

Then the seventh doctor noticed something moving, it was SPIKE and he was heading for the pool but then Billy opened the window near SPIKE and the final gremlin melted.


	5. Conclusion

Hello and goodbyes with the nexts.

"Thank you." Said billy as the doctors got into their correct TARDISes and left.

NEXT TIME:

When the clans enter their darkest hour, they will meet a hero who came out of war and kept secrets. The hero calls himself a medical cat with a blue den that's bigger on the inside...


End file.
